


Moonlit Dances are Such An Old Cliche

by theepicwaffleman12



Category: RWBY
Genre: Atlas Ball (RWBY), Bellabooty Appreciation, F/F, Flashbacks, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Slow Dancing, lmao i love these two dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theepicwaffleman12/pseuds/theepicwaffleman12
Summary: Blake and Yang share a moment under the Atlesian night sky.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Moonlit Dances are Such An Old Cliche

**Author's Note:**

> ...i wrote this back when we all thought an atlas ball was gonna happen and GOD we were way off
> 
> i also originally posted this on tumblr back in 2019, so this may seem familiar to some of you. anyways here's these two being soft with each other because they're so. i'm love them. i'm loves them so much. so much.

“Holy _shit._ ”

“That’s blunt,” Blake Belladonna replied with a slight grin towards her partner, Yang Xiao Long. The two were wearing very formal attire, Blake in a black dress that matched her new short hairstyle, Yang in an orange, slightly low-cut dress that went down to her knees, as well as a pair of stylish short brown gloves. Blake expected nothing less from the blonde, who was known for being very confident in her looks. 

Both were equally impressed with how the other looked, even though being in this type of clothing was nothing new for them. They wore dresses to the Beacon Dance, after all.

So why was this so different?

The two had been roped into this whole Atlas Ball mess by Weiss, of course, her insistent demand that _all_ of her team head with her.

 _“Are you sure they’ll accept_ us _, Weiss?” Yang had asked._

 _“…What do you mean?” replied the former heiress, a tone of concern now in her voice._ _Yang had said nothing but pointed to her mechanical arm, then used that to point to Blake’s ears (the ones on top of her head, obviously)._

_“Oh…” Weiss looked like she wanted to slap herself. Behind her, Ruby’s silver eyes looked on with a worried expression._

_“Are they coming?” The scythe-bearer had asked Weiss. Weiss admitted she wasn’t sure._

_“Well, if you don’t want to, you don’t have to!” chirped Ruby, ever the optimist and always one to make sure her teammates were happy. Blake adored this part of Ruby; she was_ pure _, after all._

In the end, the two had agreed to just be outside on a nearby balcony and would come if they were needed, and there they stood now, overlooking all of Atlas with Mantle down below. The stars shone gently and the shattered moon glowed. 

To Yang, the view out there was nothing compared to the view she had in front of her. Blake looked gorgeous as the dress accommodated to her every move, and Yang, silently, gazed over every inch from top to bottom, and found her eyes practically glued to said bottom. That is, her rear.

 _That dress_ really _makes her ass look good… No, stop! Bad thoughts, stop doing this,_ Yang scolded herself. 

_…But it really does, though, holy crap._

Blake was _very_ much aware of the pair of violet eyes centered on her behind. Innocently, she shifted herself so that she ended up presenting it to Yang, whose audible reaction was a quick hitch of her breath and an audible heartbeat.

“You know, I can see you,” Blake finally said, turning to look Yang in the eyes. Yang’s face dusted a slight red before giving that well-known smirk.

“Well, how can I not? You look good in that!” Yang defended herself, her shoulders shrugging in a carefree motion.

“So I don’t normally look good?” Blake snarked, playfully.

“H-hey, no, I didn’t say that! You always look good! Beautiful, even!” Yang quickly clasped a hand over her mouth, having slipped that comment right out. Now it was Blake’s turn to blush as she brushed a small bang of hair back.

“…Y-you really think so?” asked the Faunus as she clasped her other arm awkwardly, looking down at the marble floor.

“…Yeah. You look really beautiful,” said Yang with a more confident tone. “It’s been so long since I’ve seen you in a dress.”

“Not since Beacon,” murmured Blake as small flashbacks to the traumatic event zoomed through her mind.

_Grimm everywhere._

_Adam._

_Yang._

_“NOOOO!”_

_**“PYRRHA!”** _

_White, followed by dark._

_Blood._

Blake began to cry, leaving Yang to quickly piece together what happened and gently gave her a hug.

“It’s okay, I’m here,” whispered Yang. “I’m here…”

The two held each other for a while before Blake sniffled and started to laugh softly, much to Yang’s surprise.

“That was really fun, the dance,” sighed Blake. “Thank you.”

“Thank you?” Yang asked, perplexed.

“I never really properly thanked you for that dance we had. It… it felt really nice.” Blake looked wistful as she blushed again, this time making eye contact with Yang again.

“Ah, who are you kidding? You were the luckiest one there, you got to dance with _TWO_ hot blondes!” Yang laughed teasingly, receiving a light punch on the shoulder from the other girl.

A few moments of silence passed before Yang removed her scroll from her pocket and started up a song.

“Hey, speaking of _dancing…?_ ” Yang looked adorably hopeful as she held out an extended arm to Blake, and it took every single ounce of effort in Blake to not squeal happily as she took it; Yang would never let her hear the end of it. 

A soft piano melody played throughout the night sky as a female voice joined it in harmony.

_There’s a garden, where I’ll go…_

_You can meet me there, no one will know…_

Blake felt extremely safe in Yang’s arms, one placed on her shoulder and another wrapped around her waist. Not just that Yang was strong, but that she knew Yang would always look out for her, and she’d do the same, no matter who or what separated them.

And then she felt the hand go lower.

Shooting Yang a raised eyebrow but as well as a playful smile, Blake laughed it off and mentally gave Yang the approval to let the hand stay there. Yang’s wordless response was to wiggle her eyebrows suggestively, but both of them knew that she was very much joking.

_In the springtime, in the sun…_

_We can be alone without anyone…_

It was honestly a dream come true for both girls, dancing with each other on a moonlit balcony like something out of an old romance flick, or one of Blake’s less graphic books.

“Hey, um… I know this seems kind of sudden and all, but…” Yang barely had the question out before Blake nodded. Astonished at this, Yang blinked once before grinning widely. “You don’t even know what I’m going to ask!”

“If you’re going to ask me out, then yes. I’d love to.”

Yang now had a smile on her face that would completely break it if it went any bigger, and Blake could tell she had one just as big on her own face. Yang leaned forwards, and Blake leaned a little too, if on instinct, before both of them paused.

“Do you feel okay with this?” asked Yang.

Blake gave a nod.

Yang paused for a while before she leaned back up, much to Blake’s shock. While Yang had a look of regret in her eyes, she also had one of complete nonchalance.

“Y’know what? We’ll probably get there eventually, on our own terms.” Yang said, and Blake was honestly fine with that. They both knew that something was between them, they just weren’t exactly sure what it was.

But they were willing to find out.

“Yeah,” Blake said, once again gazing into violet orbs that showed nothing but a raw feeling of love as the two resumed their dance, the music swaying along with them, as if it too could hear their feelings and expressed them in a melody.

“On our own terms.”

_Life’s like a fantasy, baby, set me free…_

_Let me be your bumblebee…_

_**FIN** _

**Author's Note:**

> if crwby ever makes a soft piano ballad of bmblb i WILL explode.


End file.
